


Snow white purity

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a purity kink, Comfort, Crossdressing, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Minor plot, Obi-Wan enjoys lingerie, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Anakin might have a thing for his master's inexperiance and Obi-Wan might have a thing for cute, silky things under his robes. And maybe Anakin enjoys that too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 499





	1. Start

He had been fifteen, sweaty and breathless from a sparring round he had won when he had the thought the first time, when he decided and found something about Obi-Wan to be true even without prior information.

Fifteen and watching his master laugh at something knight Vos said, unconsciously missing out on the signs of the female knight in their company as she pouted at Obi-Wan and if the robes were a bit looser, Anakin would bet his boots that she’d try to dip it open to show off the valley of her breast while fluttering her long lashes.

As it was she was simpering while pressing her bosom against Obi-Wan’s arm that she was holding onto and Obi-Wan was oblivious to it even as Vos eyes sparkled with amusement at the sight.

That was when Anakin decided that Obi-Wan was a virgin.

Chaste and purposely unaware when someone was hitting on him, even a fellow Jedi wanting to blow off some steam.

Even if Obi-Wan used flirting during battle as a diversion tactic, Obi-Wan himself was obviously a virgin that maybe had done some heavy petting but nothing else.

For some reason that thought was important, the information was important, but Anakin didn’t understand how as he turned back to Dara to engage in a fresh spar as Obi-Wan glanced his way to see how Anakin was doing, a softer smile curling his lips as he meet his padawan’s blue eyes.

Soft and gentle.

Sweet natured towards Anakin.

He had been seventeen when he understood why it was important, an exhausted master curled against Anakin’s chest as the padawan had grown taller and lankier than his master, the two sharing the cramped bunk on a cargo ship they had barely managed to negotiate to come with, both wanting to go home.

It had been a hellish mission, Anakin would need new boots, Obi-Wan’s robe had been ripped to shreds and both of them were sore as they shared the bunk of their tiny quarters, Obi-Wan asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

Yet Anakin can’t sleep as he watches Obi-Wan’s sleep softened features.

Obi-Wan’s soft breaths into Anakin’s chest, his body lax and vulnerable as Anakin curled his arms possessively around the sleeping form while thinking of Obi-Wan looking all doe eyed and sleepy and now looking so painfully young without all his worries to put years on his face.

He had the feeling if Obi-Wan shaved, he’d look just as he did the first time Anakin meet him.

He’s nineteen when he has a name for it.

Anakin had a purity kink, Obi-Wan’s doe eyed behavior and obliviousness to sexual offers being something that turned him on as he fucked his own hand raw, remembering Obi-Wan standing under the spray of a shower without a care that Anakin could see him.

As Jedi they couldn’t really afford to be body shy when their quarters could be so cramped or even being out in the wild, and so Anakin had seen his fair share of naked Jedi and yet none of them affected him as much as his own master, the sight of the man standing under a spray with water running down his body.

Water rushing down slick skin, pooling in the hollow of his back, rivulets around strong thighs, a flaccid cock resting against milky pale inner thighs, sparse red hair on legs and thigh with such a thin groin trail…

Actually most of Obi-Wan was rather hairless if Anakin allowed himself to think about it, made all that white skin very visible, gave Anakin unfettered access to the sight of freckles.

Shuddering as he reached his climax, Anakin closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip hard to muffle himself, the flashing image of those milky pale thighs, rounded rear and soft cock in his mind along with lidded, sleepy eyes.

He couldn’t help but feel a bit ashamed about that when he meet up with his master yet couldn’t resist it each time Obi-Wan made his heart race, he wanted the other so badly.

‘I bet he’d sigh softly… maybe bite in his moans and mewl quietly… he wouldn’t groan, he’s not vulgar enough to groan and he’d try to be all coy…’ Anakin shuddered at the thought and no amount of cold water could get his erection to go away.

He was doomed with his master being so sweet and soft around him, his disappointment always stinging deeper than any council scolding ever could.

Anakin wanted to make Obi-Wan proud, make him smile at only Anakin.

His Obi-Wan, his master.


	2. Confirmation

When Obi-Wan went down like a thrown sack of tubers at the ending of the ritual, it had taken everything in Anakin not to draw his saber and cut the elders down who had insisted the ritual was part of the peace keeping tradition.

It hadn’t been so bad, despite the sickly sweet drink that he had to take a sip of from the shared bowl made out of a cranium of all things that had the eye and nose holes sealed with something.

But when his master went down for the count, Anakin lost his cool even if he didn’t draw his saber.

The eldest hissed and clicked at a younger member, the youngest translating.

“It appears that master Kenobi does not fill all the functions of an adult that the ancient predecessors made this ritual for,” The insector explained, multiple eyes moving between the elder and Anakin where he was kneeling with Obi-Wan held against his chest. “That is why he’s passed out, his body and brain did not fill all the requirements of the ritual even if he finished it.” He clicked a bit, his voice hissing the words that his mouth weren’t really made to speak.

But as amusing as that had been to Anakin in the beginning, he had other concerns now as he hoisted Obi-Wan up in his arms at the explanation.

It hadn’t been malicious, they hadn’t known but Anakin just didn’t understand. “What requirement isn’t he filling and will this negatively effect him Translator?” He questioned hurriedly as he curled Obi-Wan protectively into his chest. It had bothered him to begin with to refer to them all with titles but they did _not_ have names so there wasn’t really anything he could do.

They all were titles.

The translator hissed and clicked at the female elder but this time there was a long pause before the eldest started clicking and hissing at the others, the rest of the insector’s walking out to leave only the elder and the translator with the Jedi.

A thread of unease rose in the Force and…was that embarrassment?

Blinking, Anakin tilted his head.

Finally the translator turned fully to him, his insect facial twists doing interesting spasms and Anakin remembered faintly Obi-Wan explaining that this was how they looked when apologetic. “It appears our ancestors were more barbaric than I was aware of, apologies Knight Jedi, if I had known, I would have warned Master Jedi.” He hissed and clicked, rubbing his pincers together.

‘For karks sake.’ Anakin resisted the urge to growl, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Please tell me what is going on.” He finally gritted out.

Translator shifted his many legs then sighed deeply. “Master Jedi has never mated, his brain does not have the hormones. Ancestors did not accept those who waited to mate as adults, therefore they were not permitted to be in these rituals of peace and if they were, to be exposed they should.”

Taking in that information with a slow blink, Anakin felt a thread of something molten down his spine that built in his stomach.

He had suspected but…

To have it confirmed so viscerally…

“Alright, but will there be any negative effect?” He questioned, his voice slightly thick. Anakin sighed in relief when the translator shook his pincers, their equivalent of a head shake.

“None, none. Negative it is not. Master Jedi will be clingy, touch important, curl together. Easy for humans to curl up and not mate.” He answered, his tone bright.

‘Oh right, insector’s triggered mating by curling in togeth-oh that’s sick. That’s what he meant by barbaric. Their ancestors used to trigger mating instincts by making those who hadn’t before be clingy, thereby triggering a mating in an adult.’ Anakin grimaced before sighing and nodding. “I will surface with my Master then and rest on the ship above… as long as we are no longer needed?” He tacked on quickly, remembering himself.

The elder and the translator clicked and hissed at each other before the translator and the elder bowed, Anakin bowing awkwardly back. “May your brood grow ever strong, Knight Jedi.” The translator hissed, formally dismissing the Jedi.

“May your brood grow ever strong, Translator.” Anakin responded in turn before heading through the tunnel to take the elevator to the surface.

The heat was still in his spine, Obi-Wan’s breath soft in his neck and body warm in Anakin’s arms and he wanted…

Force, Anakin had to keep a clear head, no thinking about his master’s softness and the fact that he was _right_ and that Obi-Wan was…

‘I’m going to fuck my hand raw once I’m in the karking ship fresher.’ He told himself, shivering faintly as he glanced at Obi-Wan’s passed out, slackened features.

If the other was going to wake up clingy than Anakin would need his dick to be utterly exhausted.


	3. Encouragment

“Anakin my boy! Please, do come in, come in.” The man greeted jovially, the dark red and gray office sporting the aroma of something spicy or so Anakin would term it at least as he made his way to the Chancellor’s desk.

He took a seat when the man eagerly gestured for him to do so, smiling at his old friend and confidant. “It’s good to see you again Chancellor though I was wondering if you weren’t going to be a bit busy for me right now, it’s re-election soon after all.” He stated in a cheerful tone.

While Anakin didn’t have a head for politics and generally left that to his lovely master, he did keep an eye on the Chancellor election, simply because Palpatine was his friend but also because if a new chancellor was elected, having one that was friendly to the Jedi was… well important.

Obi-Wan had made him aware of that, awkwardly explaining some of the policies that Valeroum had removed that were… well very limiting on the Jedi.

Honestly, after everything Anakin had learned, he had wondered how a few of them were even legal, like established owners being able to ban Jedi from entering their shops or businesses.

Obi-Wan had just grimaced and then rubbed an old scar on his upper shoulder that Anakin had seen often enough to know the shape of, pale white slash but awfully bunched up which implied a rather large wound that needed sewing Anakin knew, before he had shaken his head and smiled at him, telling him that it was in the past.

So yes, very important to keep an eye on the person holding this particular office because Anakin could guess how padawan Obi-Wan got his scar with those telltale reactions.

“Oh I always make time for my friends my young friend, how goes life with that master of yours?” Palpatine smiled at him, an abandoned cup of something beside him.

Launching into a retelling of their last mission, Anakin failed to see the knowing spark lighting up in pale eyes before the jovial and almost grandfatherly man was back, nodding in understanding and making noises now and then.

“Forgive me my boy,” He finally stated when Anakin paused. “But if you’ll permit an old man… it almost sounds as if you’re quite… fond of your master Obi-Wan.” Palpatine drawled before smiling kindly when Anakin flushed.

Rubbing at his neck awkwardly while avoiding the man’s gaze, Anakin shrugged. “I mean, I guess. He’s my master after all, he’s always there looking out for me and he’s taught me so much…” He trailed off, coloring even more sharply as he realized he was blathering.

Chuckling softly, Palpatine held up his hands. “Peace my friend, I meant nothing by it. I was just under the assumption that Jedi are not to… engage in such relationships?” He raised his brows.

Shrugging a bit, Anakin bit his lower lip, uncertain what to say.

“Which is a shame I’d have to say,” Palpatine leaned back in his chair. “Love shared between two can be a wonderful thing, to belong to one another in a wholly beautiful manner, depend on one another…”

If Anakin had been more experienced or older he may had recognized the faint undercurrent of distaste and disgust in the man but as it was he only excitedly sat up and nodded eagerly. “Yes! Yes that’s what I want, what I just… I mean…” He swallowed.

“Personally,” Palpatine stapled his fingers together, resting his elbows on the desk. “I’d say it would be a damn shame to lose such an opportunity… and well, if Kenobi failed the test, maybe he just doesn’t know what he’s missing out on, having never experienced a proper relationship before…” He hummed a bit.

Frowning slightly, eyes dropping to his knees.

‘That’s…true. Obi-Wan has no idea what he’s missing out on, maybe… once I’m a knight…’ He bit his lower lip, trying to contain both imagination and hope even as Palpatine’s eyes flashed triumphantly.

Anakin knew he would have to wait, Obi-Wan would never date him right now, he’d consider it a breech of decency, that he was taking advantage of Anakin in some absurd manner when the blond wanted him.

So yes, he would have to wait, he could wait on this and be patient… wait to have Obi-Wan for himself.

Grinning at his own knees, Anakin decided it was time to make some plans for the future and start right now operation ‘woo Obi-Wan.’

Obi-Wan deserved to be courted and Anakin would be the one to do it.


	4. Not wrong

Have you ever heard the sound of a living branch snapping?

Anyone who has lived around trees has of course but there are those who has never seen a real tree in their life so to those who haven’t heard it, it’s like a wet snapping noise.

That is the noise Obi-Wan’s knee made as he snaps to his feet and instantly freeze in surprised pain, letting out a soft whine as he allowed his padawan to drag him back down on the dirty red lounge bench, rubbing at his knees in confusion. “Oh dear Force, how long have I been asleep?” He complained quietly, unconsciously tucking up against Anakin’s side.

Quickly slipping his arm around the just awake man, Anakin smiled wryly. “Long enough for me to have gotten us up and away, we’re on our way home to Coruscant on autopilot right now. The ritual side effect knocked you out so I carried you back to the ship and got us going so we weren’t impeding.” He explained quietly, trying not to marvel at the feeling of the other in his grasp.

Letting out an understanding hum, Obi-Wan smacked his lips, glancing to the small ship fridge before looking pleadingly at his padawan, feeling his knees ache from the abrupt way he had stood up.

Snorting, Anakin got up and headed over to the little kitchenette part of the lounge, quickly grabbing a water bottle and returning to his master, sitting down beside him.

As he opened the bottle, he once more tucked up against Anakin’s side. ‘Translator was right, Obi-Wan is clingy.’ Anakin noted to himself as he petted his master’s fluffy hair, watching him slowly sip and wake up, his sleep stiff body and mind slowly waking up from it’s forced sleep.

It be easy to get one up on Obi-Wan like this.

And to do it would be an utter dick move of Anakin, he wasn’t about to flirt or take advantage of Obi-Wan when he was karking vulnerable like this after being tampered with.

Instead he dropped his cheek on the others fluffed up hair with his arm around the man’s shoulders. “How you feeling?” He questioned softly, resisting the urge to rub his cheek against the copper hair.

“Awful frankly, I hate resting in the middle of the day.” Obi-Wan grimaced and took a bigger sip of water to rinse out his mouth and force himself awake clearly. “What the kark happened?” He shifted against his padawan, paused then squirmed a bit.

Yeah, best explain.

“You got caught in a side effect of the ritual, apparently the ancient ones had criteria for adulthood and you didn’t fill it out so… you’re gonna be clingy for a few hours.” Anakin quickly summed up and then went quiet as Obi-Wan turned thoughtful.

And then his ears, back of his neck and cheeks went red. “Oh. Oh right, well that’s… that’s barbaric.” Obi-Wan grimaced heavily.

Snorting, Anakin petted at the others side absently, trying not to melt inwardly at how comfortable it was to hold Obi-Wan. “You’re telling me, I barely held it together when the Translator explained to me what was up. Their ancient ones had some twisted ideas.” He grumbled in revulsion.

Obi-Wan let out a softly agreeing noise, still blushing a deep red as he fiddled with the bottle of water.

“…Hey, you know there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin master,” Anakin pointed out carefully, sensing how uncomfortable the other was. “No shame in waiting or… or even just not being interested.” Oh that hurt to say.

Anakin _loved_ Obi-Wan, wanted him but…

Well he wasn’t a fucking rapist and if Obi-Wan just… didn’t have those desires then that was it.

He got a sheepish smile, coupled with flushing cheeks and Obi-Wan shrugging a bit. “Just never felt right. I know people engage in casual sex and I have been tempted at times but… only when I’ve been close to the person in question.” He mumbled and took a smaller sip this time.

Blinking, Anakin tried not to let out a yell of delight and instead just took a calming breath through his nose.

He still totally had a chance, Obi-Wan wasn’t asexual or sex repulsed or anything.

He just… he needed a connection.

Anakin could work with that but instead of verbally answering to reassure, Anakin just let out an understanding humming and settled his cheek on Obi-Wan’s hair again, the two settling into a comfortable silence with the rumbling of the ship engine below them, one trying to wake up and shake the effects from the ritual and one setting up one idea after the other for the future and his wooing attempt.


	5. Shame

In the end, he’s only human after all.

Curled into Anakin’s strong body, feeling the shift of muscles and warm skin, even hidden by a sleep shirt, is doing things to Obi-Wan’s body in return.

The urge to touch is strong but for all that the urge is strong, Obi-Wan will remain pretending to be asleep thank you very much.

He’d rather not embarrass himself anymore in front of Anakin and give him anymore clues to Obi-Wan’s disgusting inclinations thank you very much.

‘It’s not fully my fault.’ He sighed internally, almost purring with pleasure as his padawan started slowly stroking his sun tanned, slender fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. Due to the ritual, Obi-Wan’s urge to touch was stronger than normal, to the point of it being difficult to resist being close to the only human on the ship.

Anakin.

Who was warm and who Obi-Wan had been attracted to since the damn brat of a padawan grew into a man.

Still slightly gangly and awkward at time but with a smile that could rival suns and bright blue eyes that kept entrancing Obi-Wan.

And Anakin made Obi-Wan laugh.

Was there when Obi-Wan needed someone, like the time Obi-Wan had come down one of the outer core plagues and was pretty much shitting himself to death if it wasn’t for treatment.

Very tender treatment, Anakin enduring all of the awfulness associated with the wilder core plague, all to make sure Obi-Wan would be alright, that he would recover without taking too much sever damage that rest and fluids could not fix.

‘Lusting after my own padawan… I’m such a deviant,’ Obi-Wan couldn’t help but bitterly think even as he pressed his cheek to Anakin’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of the other, breathing slowly with him as he feigned sleep. ‘It was one thing when I myself was a padawan wanting my master, at least I wasn’t about to take advantage of Qui-Gon and he had no interest in me. But my own _padawan_?’ He couldn’t help but despair, wondering if he should have taken up Quinlan or Siri’s offer.

He had connections with them and maybe he wouldn’t be such a degenerate if he just got laid already by someone and had the ‘cork’ popped so to speak.

But for some reason, the idea of getting into bed with even someone he trusted like Quinlan or Siri was making his stomach flip flop uncomfortably.

‘Would I even manage to maintain an erection throughout it if I’m this put off right now?’ Obi-Wan wondered depressingly.

The truth of the matter was that Obi-Wan Kenobi had at one point fallen distressingly in love with his padawan, going from an attraction where he was willing to consider sleeping with the other to actually outright loving him in a way he clearly shouldn’t.

The power dynamic was clearly ripe for abuse.

But what the body and the mind wants…

Obi-Wan still had a few shameful memories of laying in tight quarters, Anakin tucked up against his back, his soft cock pressed to Obi-Wan’s butt through thin sleep pants as Obi-Wan resisted the overwhelming urge to palm himself or rock back.

And then there were the moments when natural body reactions kicked in and Anakin had an erection because human bodies were just like that.

The memory of Anakin humping Obi-Wan’s thigh was one that would be burned into dirty mind forever and it bought him pleasure but also great shame and he had spent a full day meditating while a concerned Anakin kept checking on him, something that had done nothing for the shame burning through Obi-Wan at the time.

‘I’m just a dirty old man, aren’t I… He’d be so disgusted if he knew what was going through my mind.’ Obi-Wan thought ruefully, still fully feigning sleep, Anakin’s fingers gently teasing through his hair, the skin craving soothed by their closeness.


	6. Anakin, no, don't.

A soft whimpering noise woke him, Anakin’s eyes snapping awake while his arms tightened around his master, instantly on guard only to turn confused as he felt no danger in the Force. But Obi-Wan had whim-

The warm body against his rocked, pressing into Anakin and his breath hitched in surprise, feeling something hard poke into his hip.

Obi-Wan was rocking in his sleep, rutting an erection.

That had never before happened.

Yes, Obi-Wan had the occasional erection but he had always slept still, curled into Anakin’s body in tight quarters where he had natural reactions to the close proximity of another body.

But never before had Obi-Wan…

Anakin wanted to turn on the light, to see Obi-Wan’s face, even asleep as he was, wanted to see the pleasure on his face.

He could imagine it but imagination and reality could be very different.

In his imagination, Obi-Wan was desperately trying to quiet himself, his cheeks flushed beneath the beard, his skin turning slick with sweat as he twitched and bit at his bottom lip, his hands buried in sheets with uncertainty for where his hands would go.

Shifting slightly, Anakin slid his knee between Obi-Wan’s legs, giving him something to rut against while resting his hands in the others back. ‘It’s not… I’m not being a pervert, for all I know, this is part of the clingyness that the insectoids created in him, it might be harmful to leave him be but I can’t just… undress him and touch him, that be worse.’

It still made Anakin feel like a groper, taking advantage of the other as he shifted his thigh and heard Obi-Wan’s soft moan into his chest, Anakin’s hands resting to support Obi-Wan’s warm body.

“Ah… Ah… ooh…” Soft, gusty moans escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth, his breath warm against Anakin’s skin as he shuddered in pleasure.

Obi-Wan’s sleepy pleasure was almost overwhelming, his warm body rubbing against Anakin and he had to fight his own desires to drive his hand into his sleep pants to jerk off.

He might be giving his thigh over to Obi-Wan but he wasn’t going to be an utter pervert to his master, regardless how much he wanted the other.

“It’s alright Obi-Wan, it’s alright master, just give in.” Anakin whispered huskily, swallowing thickly at the responding moan of pleasure, feeling Obi-Wan stiffen in his arms before falling still, his breath coming in soft pants.

‘He came…oh… oh wow… fuck me.’ Anakin swallowed thickly, breathing harshly out through his nose as he reminded himself of the time he had walked in on Quinlan Vos and his latest beau.

That got himself to rapidly deflate as always since there was no love lost between Vos and himself.

‘Plus, he’s a giant man whore, so there might be something in that too.’ Anakin breathed out while cuddling Obi-Wan to his body, feeling him settle and fall at ease, his entire presence being full of content warmth and sleepiness. It was enough to make Anakin smile, his eyes adjusted enough to the dark to shift and press his lips to the others hair. “Sleep well master…”

()()()

Opening his eyes slowly, grimacing as the lights filled them, Obi-Wan licked his dry lips.

It must be early in the morning still as it wasn’t very bright but bright enough to stimulate the rise of a sun to make for a more natural waking cycle.

It was one of the ways to help adjustment if you were in travel along with plants on board.

Still, Obi-Wan wondered what had woken him this early, he’d rather just go back to sleep, comfortable and warm as he was with Anakin’s arms wrapped around him so comforti-wait…

Obi-Wan opened the eyes he had closed, zeroing in on an uncomfortable, wet sticky spot in his underwear, confused as he stared at Anakin’s sun tanned skin.

And then realization hit, his eyes widening as he fought against his urge to throw himself out of bed.

He needed to get out of bed now, but he couldn’t wake Anakin.

‘I had an orgasm in my sleep. I had an orgasm against Anakin while he was asleep… oh great Force, what in Sithhells?’

Honestly, looking back on it, Obi-Wan would find himself proud for not having a panic attack as he carefully extracted himself from Anakin’s arms, his entire body vibrating with fear and panic.

What had he _done_!

‘I’m so disgusting.’ Burying his face in his hands, Obi-Wan had to fight against the urge to start bawling like an Initiate, stiffening when he heard Anakin let out a soft noise before quickly escaping to the fresher, feeling like a criminal fleeing the scene of their deed.


	7. Worry

Staring at the closed door with frustration, Anakin shook his head slowly and then sighed deeply, turning back to the pot he had just placed on the stove with a thunderous frown crossing his face.

Ever since the insectoid mission, Obi-Wan had been acting odd.

At first Anakin just assumed the other was feeling a bit humiliated not only about exposing the fact that he was a virgin to Anakin but also the fact that he had been very clingy throughout the days as he tried to cope with the effects the rituals had left on his mind.

But at this point Anakin was wondering if he was missing something as Obi-Wan seemed almost desperate not to spend time alone with Anakin or avoided his eyes at all times.

He had a few heart stopping moments when he thought Obi-Wan had found him out, that Anakin wanted to press Obi-Wan gently to the bed, that he had seen Anakin’s lewd thoughts about what he wanted to do to Obi-Wan, what he wanted to introduce his unexperienced master to.

But there was no credence to that, no scolding, no introduction to other ‘active’ Jedi or anything of that nature that Obi-Wan either wanted Anakin to stop thinking that way or get him to think about someone else.

Or even just to uncap his own bottle so to speak and grease his own wheels with a nice orgasm.

But Obi-Wan had gone from comfortably sitting beside Anakin, meditating quietly together as Anakin needed a bit of help to manage his nova Force powers to practically fleeing the rooms.

If Anakin didn’t know better, he would almost think the other had a lover.

The idea alone had jealousy rearing it’s ugly head and Anakin grunted before pouring the water out of the pan and putting it away, deciding to just grab some of the leftovers he had brought from the kitchens yesterday.

They had made a big pot of spicy curry with chicken and put out a notice that any Jedi interested could come by and get a container or two of leftovers so they wouldn’t have to throw away perfectly edible food.

But even the hot curry mixed in with some kind of white vegetable rice substitute was tasting like ashes in his mouth when Anakin couldn’t figure out head or tails of his master’s behavior.

‘Things were so much better on the ship before we came home…’ Anakin stared into the red curry before shivering slightly as the memory of Obi-Wan curled into his body, the scent of his pleasure in Anakin’s nose and the little rocks of the redhead’s body.

‘He had been so warm…’ Anakin licked his lips, shifting uncomfortably when his cock hardened in his underwear, quickly pressing against constraints of his fabric.

He had already wanked several times to the memory, the sound of Obi-Wan’s little gasping pleasure echoing in his ears as he focused on the memory, stifling his own noises as he furiously wanked.

And he let his own fantasy play out too, let himself imagine Obi-Wan waking up in his arms, whimpering faintly in need, asking Anakin to please, _please_ help him.

And in Anakin’s fantasy, he’d lick his palm and slide his hand into Obi-Wan’s sleep pants and underwear, cupping a plump, hard organ that stroked with his entire palm, rubbing his thump at the top, nail dipping into the slit and teasing the gasping Jedi master.

Obi-Wan would cling to him, grab at Anakin biceps and curl his blunt nails into the skin as he muffled desperate little moans, hips jerking uncertainly into the touch.

Swallowing hard as the little fantasy played out, Anakin let out a curse and shoved another spoonful of curry into his mouth, adjusting his uncomfortable cock in his pants as best he could before sulking, glaring down at his tented pants.

‘I guess it’s another shower for me… least no one complains about me using water.’ He sighed deeply with a small note of despair before shoveling in the rest of the food and getting to his feet, rinsing of the plate and leaving it in the sink.

And then his walk of shame to the shower began, tunic and leggings already being stripped and dropped on the couch as he did.

“I think I’ll allow for hot water this time and just rub it out,” Anakin snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hot water is good for tense ‘muscles’.” He sniggered, half amused despite Obi-Wan’s worrying behavior.


	8. Silky soft

How he ended up in front of the store, Obi-Wan had no idea.

He had just needed to get out of the temple a bit and away from his own thoughts and Anakin.

Not that it was Anakin’s fault that Obi-Wan was a disgusting perverted master that wanted his own padawan but it would be better for Obi-Wan to keep a tiny bit of distance until he could sort through his thoughts and not feel as ashamed as he was in the current moment.

So he had ended up just walking and walking and… well he ended up here, in front of this window display in an almost empty alley street with images and mannequins wearing soft lingerer.

The thing was…

It was all male mannequins and only males in the images in the display and what little Obi-Wan could see of the inside of the store.

This store catered only to men of all races and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare at them.

They were really pretty.

There was a blue skinned twi’lek wearing a soft, lacy white dress thing that was really sheer with a visible white underwear beneath that was also pretty but also clearly showed off the pouch of a cock.

Not an uncomfortable tight fitting thing but clearly comfortable.

And the man was grinning happily.

It was certainly something to take his mind off things, it was really cute.

Every time he had heard about males wearing things like this, it had been in a derogatory way, as if it was a fetish but… this didn’t look like a fetish. The store didn’t look like one of those places, it wasn’t filthy or sleazy but looked clean and nice, orderly.

And outfit on one of the human mannequin was really catching Obi-Wan’s eyes.

‘I never worn anything like that before, it looks so pretty and silky…’ Obi-Wan swallowed harshly, staring at it, his mind brought from the fact that he had an orgasm against Anakin for the first time in days.

“Can I help you?” A kindly voice interrupted Obi-Wan’s gawking, making him squeak and almost jump out of his skin in surprise as he whirled towards it, finding a togruta standing in the doorway of the store with a smile on his red painted lips.

Rather pretty togruta.

Glancing nervously at the mannequin before focusing on the togruta again, Obi-Wan rubbed his palms on his thighs. “Ah, I was… just looking. They’re…” He turned his head, watching the human mannequin again, taking in the purple silky dress thing with lacy black opening in the top in a triangle and near the left thigh as it cut off a bit above the mid point of the thigh. “Pretty…” Obi-Wan whispered, biting his lips as he felt blood rush to his face.

It didn’t get any better when the togruta chuckled quietly in amusement and a tiny curl of shame washed through Obi-Wan as he looked down at his feet. “They are really pretty, I love working here. Gives me a discount.” The man stated, making Obi-Wan’s head snap up so fast they could both hear his neck crack.

“So they are for men?” Obi-Wan ignored the desperation that slipped into his voice.

Humming, the togruta shifted, beckoning Obi-Wan to enter and with a nervous lick to his lips, the human did. “Very much so, female lingerie can be restraining and uncomfortable for male proportioned bodies, so this shop caters simply to male, intersex and genderqueer whose bodies are not female of nature. Oh, I’m Shay by the way.” He finally introduced.

“Ben.” Obi-Wan returned quickly, glancing around the store and taking in all the different outfits all over, feeling a bit overwhelmed despite Shay’s rather welcoming greeting.

Shay said nothing to the name, only glanced over Obi-Wan’s outfit, his eyes lingering on the lightsaber a bit before smiling wryly. “You’ve never worn anything like this before, have you?” He halfheartedly gestured to the closest of the dolls. “This is the first time you’ve ever been to a store like this at all.”

Mutely shaking his head, Obi-Wan stared at Shay as the man’s lekku’s twitched in what Obi-Wan knew was both amusement and contemplation as he had seen Shaak Ti do it often during council meetings when he was in front of them.

He was feeling very inexperienced in this moment, just like with sex.

Shay glanced to the front window before focusing on Obi-Wan again. “But you looked really interested in the Naboo Chemise set. Would you like to try on our sample set, went through a sonic wash from the last time it was tried, if you like it.” Shay offered in what Obi-Wan would say was the kind of tone people used with frightened animals.

Heart pounding, Obi-Wan stared at him before looking at the human mannequin. ‘It’s… so… pretty.’


	9. Happiness is silky

Biting his lower lip, Obi-Wan ran his hands along the chemise he had finally settled on buying, staring at himself in the mirror he had bought just to get a good look at himself.

It seemed extremely vain of him, buying a full length mirror but he had just… he just wanted to see himself!

It wasn’t the Naboo set he had been drawn in by and that Shay had let him try on but the Alderaan royal, a spaghetti strapped chemise in a deep violet with golden thread stitching of thrantas, which made it into an Alderaan outfit, flying along the along the hem.

The hem itself was resting on the top of his thighs, showing of the silky matching underwear.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Obi-Wan let out a slightly breathless laugh.

He felt _gorgeous._ For the first time in a very long time, not since he was a teenager, he actually felt pretty.

Maybe he should feel ashamed but Shay had reassured him that there were many people that wore things like this under their clothes. Hell, from what Shay had implied, Obi-Wan wasn’t the first Jedi that had stumbled over the shop.

‘And no one has to know…’ Obi-Wan reminded himself, reaching for his leggings on his bed.

He could wear all these frilly, lacy and silky things beneath his normal wear, no one had to know what kind of underwear he preferred though he would need to wear normal things for missions. One could never know when clothes got ruined or you’d have to share extremely close quarters with whoever you were with.

You often saw your mission partners naked and Obi-Wan had one horrifying memory of Yoda’s wrinkled butt.

Now that had been a mission seared into his brain forever, the horrifying image of a green, wrinkled prune of a butt hobbling into a fresher.

Don’t get him wrong, it was bound to happen, witnessing an old butt with how tight accommodations were on missions but Obi-Wan did wish it wasn’t Yoda’s butt.

And as far as he knew, he was the only Jedi to witness that horror.

Quinlan and Qui-Gon had brought him several drinks, the latter more amused at the horror while the former was sympathetic and also horrified.

Sufficient to say, this closeness meant that Obi-Wan would not be wearing any lace or silk on mission, leaving his pretty getup at home.

But here, at home and maybe on lavish missions potentially though most likely not, Obi-Wan would be allowed to wear all the silk and pretty things he wanted.

Underneath the tunic and leggings.

Turning back to the full length mirror, Obi-Wan stared at himself, his cheeks flushing dark underneath his beard even as he beamed at himself.

He didn’t look any different.

Maybe a bit disheveled and yet still Master Kenobi, tunic, high collar shirt, tabards, sash and tunic, just a standard Jedi to anyone looking at him.

Nothing special.

And yet every time he moved, Obi-Wan felt special and almost like he was walking on air as he made his way out of his room while pushing his hair out of his face.

His door swished open and he stepped out and catching sight of his padawan sitting on the couch, focused on something in his lap. “Hello Anakin.” He chirped out

The blond jumped a bit in surprise, turning quickly on the couch to blink at him.“Hi master,” He trailed a bit off, staring at him. “Are you feeling alright?” Anakin questioned hesitantly, watching Obi-Wan come around the couch to settle down.

Glancing down at the others lap, finding a homework pad, Obi-Wan smiled as he felt the glide of silk against his skin as he settled against the back of the couch. “I’m feeling _marvelous_ padawan.” He sighed happily, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Missing Anakin staring at him in both bewilderment and hesitant joy.


	10. Revelation

Something was different and Anakin wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Or well, on the surface it seemed like a good thing, Obi-Wan was suddenly in a very good mood most days and he was receptive to Anakin’s touches more than usual.

That wasn’t to mean that Obi-Wan had an aversion to touch from Anakin but when Anakin became a teenager and an adult, they had chilled a bit on the touchy feely stuff.

To have it again, to be able to brush up against Obi-Wan or wrap an arm around him in some way, be it around the hip or shoulders was… nice.

Anakin was honestly enjoying it.

He was extremely much enjoying it, being able to smell the sweet vanilla scent of Obi-Wan’s beard oil and the clean scent of his hair that he thought might be a form for tree smell that was really damn nice.

But he was confused what had brought it on, the good mood, the seemingly ease in his own skin and the eagerness for touch.

Maybe it had to do with the ritual Obi-Wan had been exposed to but Anakin doubted that, if that was the case, he should have shown signs earlier on, plus, he had been so jumpy in the aftermath of that mission too, so this change didn’t make sense to be associated with that.

No, something had changed after they had come back to Coruscant and Anakin was unaware what it was.

Obi-Wan had gone from practically running from him to becoming affectionate like an old lady’s snuggly lap cat.

The change was nice but still strange.

And Anakin didn’t like unexplained changes, unexplained changes could be dangerous, could lead to people being hurt.

So, when Obi-Wan went out with Vos, Anakin knew he had time to check things out.

Oh it burned him to allow it, Vos was a grabby arse and Obi-Wan put up with it because of their friendship and only rolled his eyes and laughed at him.

But Anakin knew!

He knew Vos wanted into Obi-Wan’s pants and that was so not cool.

But for this time he allowed it without tacking along, much to Vos obvious pleasure and Obi-Wan’s surprise.

With that however came the privacy to snoop.

And snoop is what Anakin did.

First and only stop really, was Obi-Wan’s bedroom and Anakin hesitated at the threshold, peering into the darkened room before taking a deep breath, ignoring the pleasant smells, and stepped in.

Everything _looked_ normal.

Same bed, perfectly fixed, Obi-Wan’s little collection of fancy teacups on the shelf, the drawing Anakin had drawn as a child hanging on with a magnet off the shelf, a full length mirror… wait, what?

Turning sharply, Anakin stared at the full length mirror, his jaw dropping a bit in shock.

When had _that_ arrived?

It certainly hadn’t been there the last time Anakin had helped his master to bed after that Hall visit when he broke his leg while sparring, it was stationed so it wasn’t visible from the open door.

And Obi-Wan wasn’t vain enough for this kind of mirror, he was somewhat vain, yes, he liked to be groomed and liked to keep his tunics and robes pressed but that was a kind of groomed vanity he had developed to charm politicians.

It made them slip up their guards if you could play their games.

Anakin just didn’t bother to play them and left them to his master, as he looked quite fetching playing the strings of a politicians, even if the flirting could make him uneasy and jealous.

But what in the world was a full length mirror doing i-a flash of something seafoam green caught Anakin’s attention in the mirror, a little slip of cloth barely peeking out of Obi-Wan’s drawer and Anakin stared at it.

Slowly, he turned around to face the dresser.

This was a violation of privacy.

Anakin knew it.

Yet he was still there and now he couldn’t pretend it was only concern for Obi-Wan itching through his veins.

Reaching out, Anakin carefully pulled the drawer out, his heart beating a rapid tattoo in his chest as he stared at soft, silky and _lacy_ clothes, his eyes widening up and his cheeks turning red.

For a long minute, no thought crossed Anakin’s mind.

And then a slow, fond smile crossed his lips. “So… _that’s_ what it is… oh wow… just wow Obi-Wan.” He mumbled, chuckling quietly to himself, relief and arousal singing through his veins.

Well, Anakin could work with this.

Quietly, he closed the drawer and breathed out, sending a glance at the mirror as he tugged at his padawan braid.

Oh yeah, he could totally work with this knowledge, a small part of him that still remembered the unknown of masters that hurt a young slave boy settled and at ease while the larger part of an attracted adult thought of silk and lace.


	11. Higher Rank

The name ‘Higher Rank’ was a very misleading name for a lingerie, or maybe not, Anakin wasn’t really sure but for some reason he kept expecting a lingerie shop to have like… a saucy name or even a pun?

But Higher Rank was a very nice shop, clean, organized with different mannequins from humanoid to other shapes and the pictures of the walls were of male models from different races, human, twi’lek, zabrak, rodian, mon calamari… the list went on, with the only thing being consistent being the male shaped bodies.

The zabrak at the counter had explained, once Anakin worked up the courage to approach, that the shop catered to those who had male shaped body, regardless of their identified gender.

And he could understand that.

Being born with a male body didn’t change the shape once you figured out you were really a female, so it made sense they would need a bit more specialty compared to the common stores.

Though Higher Rank also catered to those who simply wanted to wear pretty things.

‘Like Obi-Wan.’ Anakin’s mind gleefully spoke up, causing him to pause before shaking himself and continue browsing through the catalog Uzra-Ra had given him once he had told the other man what he was doing at the store.

Apparently, first time visitors were encouraged to walk around and look at the mannequins and what was hung up but since Anakin was looking for a gift, he had gotten the catalog pad to look at, to give him a wider option.

And there were options, so many of them.

Tank tops, cute babydoll dresses, chemise, bralettes in different styles and fabrics, basques, teddys, bodices, camisoles, thongs, lacy little boyshorts, panties for men and the list just went on and on and on, so many variations and options with different fabrics and colors and trimmings.

For some reason Anakin kept being drawn to the sheer, button up nightshirt that also reminded Anakin of a babydoll.

A darker, navy blue one drew his eyes, it would be about knee length on Obi-Wan, the actual shirt was a sheer Alderaani chiffon with the hem and sleeves in a darker, more solid blue fabric.

It would look lovely on Obi-Wan, go well with his eyes and his hair.

Not to mention the pale skin.

‘I could add a bralette to go under along with boyshorts… there’s some really cute ones in here with lace trimmings.’ Anakin mused to himself, switching between the babydoll button up and going to the section with the underwear.

The issue was, he wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan would wear a bralette.

He knew the other liked to look pretty, considering what he found, but would he like to wear a silky little bralette with straps and cute lacing?

The boyshorts he was pretty sure Obi-Wan would wear but it was the bralette he kept second guessing.

In the end, he decided to get both the bralette and the boyshorts too, both in pale blue so not to stick out too much from the babydoll and the boyshorts amused Anakin a bit because in the back, right at the top of the line, there was a cute, white ribbon.

Uzra-Ra carefully packed the outfit in silk paper and tucked it into the store bag, giving Anakin a little grin as handed over the discreet black bag the store had. “I hope your lover likes the outfit.” He chirped happily and Anakin colored sharply but ended up nodding to the cashier and then fleeing the store.

He hoped Obi-Wan would like it too after all and it wasn’t like he was about to air up all the uncertainties of their relationship right now to a stranger, even though he didn’t deny the title of lover.

Because Obi-Wan was going to be his, eventually. Anakin was nothing if not determined and he… well he wanted to be good to his master.

Wanted to show him appreciation and pleasure.

But more than that, he wanted Obi-Wan to curl into Anakin’s side and cuddle without looking like he was about to flee or doing something wrong.

And hopefully he could start towards that path with a little gift to show Obi-Wan that Anakin was more than happy to indulge him.


	12. Heart stopping

Lately, Anakin had been behaving a bit odd.

Not bad, just a bit jittery, nervous and slightly excited in a way Obi-Wan would claim, like the time Obi-Wan took him to the speeder race down in the slums when he was fifteen as a birthday gift. He hadn’t known what was going on until he heard the sound of the pod races and had therefore been nervous about Obi-Wan taking him to something boring.

He had enjoyed that day quite much, a homemade, if slightly dry cake and the pod races making him happy.

But Obi-Wan had no idea what his current behavior had come from. It had started about two days ago, after he had returned from a little excursion out into Coruscant that he didn’t think Obi-Wan knew about but Quinlan had been happy to inform him about when Obi-Wan asked.

There was no current pod races as far as Obi-Wan was aware of, so it couldn’t be that.

Anakin was a young man now however, his tastes had matured some.

Had Anakin visited a brothel?

The concept made Obi-Wan… uncomfortable.

Not that there was anything wrong with visiting a willing person that sold themselves, it was a perfectly valid carrier choice and Obi-Wan was not going to judge anyone for willingly engaging in such a job.

Just… he just…

It shamed him to admit but a stirring of what he could only call jealousy itched in his stomach when he considered the idea.

And he was _watching_ Obi-Wan a lot, regardless what Obi-Wan was doing, Anakin watched him, like now, as Obi-Wan was finishing off his tea before bed.

It made Obi-Wan…

Not uncomfortable but uneasy.

Did Anakin know what Obi-Wan was doing? About his deviancy?

It made his body itch and burn in ways, made him hesitate in dressing in the mornings before ultimately deciding to put on his finery.

They were made for male bodies, he bought them, they were _his_ and they were silky and slid over his skin like warm water, a simple comfort.

And they made him feel so pretty, wasn’t he allowed to feel pretty?

He had still opted for only one garment due to his paranoia.

A chiffon, cream white satin bodysuit romper, with straps that you had to tie into bows, giving it a little extra and a sweetheart neckline with added lace at the top and at the little legs of it.

It made him feel good even as Anakin’s lingering gaze made him feel paranoid and he didn’t want to put on his boxers, he wanted to wear his cute stuff.

Not that Anakin looked… disgusted.

So maybe he didn’t know?

Maybe he was just thinking about something else, maybe he had gone Archive diving again and found an old mission Obi-Wan had with his master and was curious?

It had happened before, young Anakin finding some of the infamous Jinn and Kenobi missions and reading through the long reports.

Long because unlike Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan actually wrote comprehensive reports that included details and addendum.

The thought brought Obi-Wan some comfort and the Force wasn’t really giving him any warning, he had no bad feeling…

“You about to head to bed master?” Anakin suddenly questioned, Obi-Wan blinking as his padawan smiled down at him, leaning against the back of the couch with his arms. He nodded to the cup at Obi-Wan’s confusion. “Kaffar tea, you only tend to drink it before bed or when you’re in need of relaxing.”

Huffing faintly, eyeing his own cup before giving Anakin a wry smile, Obi-Wan nodded. “I have an early morning meeting while you have lessons. So I figured going to bed early would be the best idea.” He confessed softly, snorting softly even as he couldn’t help but feel a bit warm at Anakin noting his habits.

“Want me to take the empty cup?” Anakin offered. “I still have an essay to finish up before I go to bed.” He explained, holding out his hand.

Glancing down into the cup, Obi-Wan let out a hum and swallowed the last mouthful, handing his padawan the cup. “Thank you Anakin. You’re a dear.” He chuckled, standing up and brushing down his tunic.

He missed Anakin’s eyes lingering on him. “Sleep well master.” He heard as he made his way to his bedroom.

“Good night Anakin.” He returned softly, turning the light of his bedroom on to fetch his sleepwear and his robe to hide what he was wearing.

Only to freeze, staring at a black bag sitting innocently on his bed.

He knew that bag.

Those were ‘High Ranks’ bags.

His heart beating a rapid tattoo in his chest, Obi-Wan heard Anakin come over to him before stopping slightly behind him. He felt the other lean down and in, his breath washing hotly over Obi-Wan’s ear as his mind spun almost dizzily. “Well, aren’t you going to open it master?” Anakin’s voice murmured, smugness and expectancy oozing of him.


	13. Acceptance

A warm hand was resting on the small of his back, Anakin’s breath still washing over his ear and the back of his neck as pressure was gently applied and Obi-Wan automatically stumbled forward on what felt like coltish, awkward legs.

His mind felt a bit static and his body heavy but he obeyed without really thinking, moving to the bed and reaching with a shaking hand to the black bag.

The solid feeling of it in his hand brought him back and he turned his head, a vulnerable look on his face as he stared at Anakin’s expecting and smug face.

Whatever look he was sporting, his stomach twisting, it softened Anakin instantly. His padawan instantly reached up and brushed his knuckles over Obi-Wan’s cheek. “It’s alright master, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He murmured.

‘Nothing? I’m standing here with-with the evidence of my _deviancy_ in my hand and my own padawan _knows_ what I am doing!’ Obi-Wan’s mind couldn’t help but hysterically point out.

He didn’t say it thought as Anakin reached down and gently bumped his knuckles against Obi-Wan’s hand holding the bag. “Open it. I got it for you. I had to go to a lower level store.” He stated, excited returning.

It made Obi-Wan pause a bit, because it didn’t _sound_ like Anakin knew that Obi-Wan already went to the same store.

Swallowing down his shame and shock, Obi-Wan slowly reached into the bag, feeling something soft and silky.

Actually, several somethings.

Anakin had gotten Obi-Wan several things.

Glancing at the other once more, finding Anakin switching between looking at him and looking at the bag with obvious excitement and eagerness, Obi-Wan felt a bit of his shame settle.

Anakin didn’t _seem_ disgusted?

Slowly, he withdrew the first item, the sensation of the fabric telling him it was chiffon.

It was a babydoll button up and Obi-Wan stared at the sheer chiffon, blinking at it.

He didn’t have this kind and it was obviously meant as nightwear.

Carefully he settled it over his other arm holding the bag then reached back into it, pulling out another item.

Boyshorts, pale blue, cute with little lace trimming in white, they were _cute_ looking and looked like they should fit Obi-Wan, which wasn’t shocking. Anakin had picked up Obi-Wan’s clothes order from the quarter master before, he’d seen Obi-Wan’s size requirement.

The third item proved to be a bralette and that was the only thing that puzzled Obi-Wan a bit, the Jedi pausing to rub the fabric between his fingers a bit.

“They’re already clean master.” Anakin suddenly announced, bringing Obi-Wan’s attention back to him.

“I’m sorry?” He rasped out.

Blue eyes once more turned soft, the hand in the small of his back rubbing gently and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder what Anakin was seeing to put him in that mood. “They’re clean, you can put them on now. I had them washed before I placed them on your bed.” He explained in a low, intimate tone.

‘He wants me to wear them.’ Obi-Wan swallowed, glancing at the chiffon babydoll.

It did look pretty.

Slowly he nodded, letting out a low noise as Anakin turned him around, the removal of his hand from Obi-Wan’s lower back leaving him a bit cold.

Eager hands started at Obi-Wan’s belt, Anakin glancing up often for permission as he started to divest his master for clothes. Obi-Wan didn’t stop him, anxieties and excitement spurring him on, the Jedi master opting to watch his padawan closely for a sign of disgust or cruel amusement.

He only glimpsed excitement and something softer.

His tunic open, the romper he was wearing came into sight, Anakin pausing to inspect what little he could see before he reached out and carefully picked the gift off Obi-Wan’s arm, suspending it in the air in a show of frivolous Force use and yet any scolding had turned to ash on Obi-Wan’s tongue as Anakin removed his tunic and set it aside on Obi-Wan’s dresser.

Anakin flickered his eyes over the top of the cream romper again, a huff of air escaping him. “I was right… you do look lovely in these master.” He murmured, tongue darting out to lick over his lips.

‘He doesn’t think I’m disgusting… he doesn’t think I’m a deviant pervert… he thinks I look _good_.’ Obi-Wan embarrassingly felt the press of tears at the back of his eyes and before he knew it, a low, grating sob escaped the back of his throat.

Panic echoed in blue eyes but before Anakin could react, Obi-Wan threw his arms around the taller man and pulled him into a hug, holding on tight as he shook through his sobs.

It was shocking how much the idea of Anakin discovering and _hating_ Obi-Wan for his like had grated but to know that Anakin not only accepted but _liked_ it?

It was filling him with relief, with joy and Obi-Wan couldn’t find it in him to stop crying as arms came slowly around him to hug tightly in return, Anakin whispering quiet nonsense with his lips to Obi-Wan’s temple.

Anakin accepted him.


	14. Want to see?

Swallowing thickly, his hands clenched into his padawan’s shirt, Obi-Wan finally took a long, shaking breath, feeling a bit humiliated.

His face was so hot and his eyes were sore from the tears and yet at the same time he felt a wary sense of relief as he pressed his face to Anakin’s shoulder.

Welcoming, warm arms were still wrapped tightly around him, Obi-Wan feeling Anakin occasionally shift his hands to rub lightly at Obi-Wan’s back, rubbing the romper silky fabric against Obi-Wan’s back.

Finally, Obi-Wan let out a sharp, shuddering breath and pulled back, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Force, his eyes felt hot and sore but he still shakily forced himself to look Anakin in the eyes, smiling shakily as the blond peered worriedly back at him.

The demure, shaking but genuine smile however got him to smile again. “Better master? Calmer?” He questioned quietly, worry clearly oozing of the man.

Nodding, Obi-Wan ran a shaking hand through his hair, shifting uncertainly as he glanced at the still Force hovering clothes.

Staring at them, Obi-Wan swallowed a bit before looking back to Anakin. “How did you…” Pausing, Obi-Wan swallowed again as his voice was gruff from crying, huffing thickly when Anakin raised confused brows. “How did you know I was wearing… this?” He plucked at the chest of his cream colored romper.

Anakin blinked then went a bit wide eyed, pink flushing up his tanned skin, his cheeks turning a delightful shade of light pink.

Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan pursed his lips, despite still shaking slightly. “Anaaaaakin…” He drew out the others name.

Raising his hands, Anakin smiled sheepishly and a bit nervously. “Okay, so before you get upset with me master, I was worried. I thought maybe you were experiencing a backlash from the ritual.” He stated quickly, almost tripping over his own words.

Deliberating briefly, automatically going to tuck his hands into his ‘sleeves’ and wrapping a hand around each elbow, Obi-Wan nodded. “Continue.” He stated quietly.

Anakin paused, glancing down at Obi-Wan’s hands at his elbows with an odd look on his still pink face, only snapping out of it when Obi-Wan raised his brow. “I may have snuck into your room while you were out and poked around.” He admitted, shamefaced as he raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, braid rocking along his tunic at the move.

Hands dropping along with his jaw, Obi-Wan stared at the other before spluttering, any and all decorum left behind.

Flinching, Anakin nodded. “I know, it was bad of me. A terrible invasion of privacy and I was really guilty about it afterward,” He bit his lower lip hard before taking a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize after I realized what was going on but I was also…” He paused.

Licking his lips, shaking his head slowly while staring at his padawan, Obi-Wan huffed. “We… We will be speaking about the breech of privacy and trust that was padawan,” He stated sternly, pressing his lips together when Anakin winced.

But his padawan nodded meekly, clasping his hands in front of him as he mutely dropped his eyes to the floor.

He reminded Obi-Wan of a scolded puppy caught doing something bad, like ripping up a pair of shoes.

Reluctantly, the image of Anakin with floppy ears and a tail tucked between his legs, made Obi-Wan’s lips twitch.

Reaching out, he caught Anakin’s lightly decorated braid, giving it a playful tug.

It prompted Anakin to look up from the floor, giving Obi-Wan a wide eyed look, full of hope and concern.

“…But thank you Anakin… for…” Obi-Wan glanced at the clothes, taking in the lingerie with a growing smile. “For accepting all of me.” He finished, voice soft.

Slowly, stepping closer, Anakin held up his arms with a hopeful smile.

Huffing softly, Obi-Wan stepped into the circle of the others arms, the braid still held in his hand, the lightly decorated braid a silky thing in his grasp.

Anakin had never really been one for braid decorations despite earning his skills but the colored threads but in that moment, Obi-Wan wanted to get the other a bead for the end of the braid.

Something pretty.

Something from Obi-Wan.

“Of course Obi-Wan… I’ll always accept all of you.” Anakin whispered quietly, his lips brushing Obi-Wan’s temple before he rested his cheek against the temple.

‘When did you get so tall?’ Obi-Wan mused quietly, letting himself draw comfort from the other for once as he rested his cheek on his padawan’s shoulder, eyeing the blue babydoll button up hovering in the air as Anakin held him tightly.

An idea occurred to him and feeling bold, Obi-Wan licked his lips before speaking. “…Do you want to see me in the outfit you bought?” Obi-Wan murmured, his heart rate picking up as Anakin was suddenly crushing him to his chest.

‘What is he thinking? What will he say?’ Beyond the nervous pulse in his ears, Obi-Wan could feel the thrum of excitement as he waited for Anakin’s answer, trying not to think about how indecent the entire situation was.


	15. Well that didn't happen

Sulking to himself, Anakin watched his master with longing eyes.

When Obi-Wan had offered to change into the outfit Anakin had gotten for him, he had frozen. Mostly from the surprise but also want that echoed in his veins and it had taken him a moment to gather his mind as Obi-Wan stood in front of him, biting at his lip, making it swell and redden as he shyly watched Anakin through his bangs.

And then their comms had rang.

Their comms, in the middle of their intimate moment, had _rung_.

Anakin had known it was over from that moment, Obi-Wan would never ignore their comms.

Chiming like that, together, meant only one thing.

A summons from the Jedi council.

He had been right, they were requested for a mission, or rather, Obi-Wan had been requested for a mission and Anakin, as his padawan, would be tagging along.

Not that Anakin minded that but he had been _so_ close to Obi-Wan, to watching him undress, to see him in one of his pretty outfits…

‘Nothing for it, I’ll get another chance… I hope.’ Anakin thought to himself as he continued sulking.

Obi-Wan meanwhile glided around the nobles, charming one to the other in a display of beauty that never failed to make Anakin’s breath catch. Oh, to others, Obi-Wan was simply conversing with the stupid idiots around but to Anakin…

Well, could you blame him for liking what he saw?

Obi-Wan laughing, smiling?

It was nectar to Anakin, especially with the knowledge of what Obi-Wan was most likely wearing beneath his robe.

They had been dispatched to Verdulla, a small planet in the mid rims that provided materials to Coruscant, one of many planets frankly, it all worked on a very slim balance as Anakin understood. To keep a planet like Coruscant, with its lack of flora and fauna, you would need other planets to cover the needs it had.

Lately however, there had been dissatisfied rumblings on Verdulla.

Which was why the Jedi, at the behest of the Senate, had sent one of their better negotiators.

Honestly, Anakin hadn’t paid too much attention to the mission. He knew what it was all about and it was mostly talk, talk Obi-Wan could handle in his sleep.

He knew exactly how much the Senate was willing to give out in credits and valuables to the Verdulla Emperor and if anything arose, Obi-Wan would have to contact the Senate representative should what he had on hands not be what they were looking for… or not enough.

Honestly, Anakin wasn’t so into these missions.

He learned from them sure, but there were things he wasn’t good at, no Jedi could do _all_ missions.

Obi-Wan was a great master but there were just some things Anakin weren’t suited to, and the inane politics of nobles and Senators were something he could never understand.

And thankfully, Obi-Wan had never blamed him for that.

But that didn’t mean that Anakin couldn’t read a room and he could certainly read his master, the microexpressions that showed he was becoming uncomfortable, speaking with the crown Princess and Prince.

Watching how Obi-Wan was leaning back without being obvious was what made Anakin move from his sulking position against a pillar, swiftly slipping between bodies until he was standing at his master’s side, gently touching his elbow. “Master, its getting late.” He stated softly, glancing at the Prince and Princess to incline his head.

Just enough to be respectful and keep up the act.

“Ah, padawan, of course,” Obi-Wan turned his most charming smile on the two aristocrats, leaning further back from them and into Anakin instead. “Jedi keep strict schedules. Me and my apprentice have meditations before bed, obligations of our order as you must understand.” He excused them, sounding ever so science even as the princess started to pout and the prince tried to object.

Obi-Wan however was as slippery as always and with Anakin’s excuse, they managed to escape the party and what Anakin realized with crushing rage and possessiveness, unwanted advances.

Which was why he kept a tight hold on his master’s elbow, firmly reminding himself that only he knew what Obi-Wan wore beneath his robes, that Obi-Wan was leaning into _him_.

And that Obi-Wan made no attempt to escape his grasp.

‘My Obi-Wan. Only mine. My inexperianced, beautiful master.’ He growled internally, knowing better than to voice it even as he daringly slipped his arm around the others waist instead of keeping it on Obi-Wan’s elbow.

He got a look for it, half chiding but Obi-Wan didn’t tell him off or withdraw.

Anakin took that as a victory.


	16. The safe choice

Leaning back on the couch while crossing his arms over his chest naked chest, Anakin let out a deep breath as he finally started to relax. Coming back to the quarters they had been given for the duration of their stay was a karking relief. ‘Honestly, if I had to watch the prince and princess continue trying to flirt and make master a notch on their bedpost, I would have…’ His thoughts fumed a bit.

Frankly, the fact that the two kept making advances despite Obi-Wan clearly turning them down made Anakin… well he felt upset if he was honest.

Obi-Wan was _his_.

But more than that… it made him ache to see Obi-Wan retreat and try to escape someone when he was so comfortable moments before.

The memory of Obi-Wan’s eyes flashing with unease and discomfort made his heart shrivel with unhappiness.

‘Least he calmed down when we returned to the quarters. He seemed a lot happier.’ Anakin sighed slightly, shifting and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, peering at the dark window.

As with most capitols, he could see no stars due to the light population but… well, it was a nice sight to see the duel moons at least, one a bright blue and the smaller a bright red.

They were pretty.

But they would be prettier if Anakin could see the stars surrounding them.

Letting the moons distract him, Anakin jerked to a bit as the hiss from the fresher door broke the silence, turning his head towards it with a soft greeting on his lips.

It died however, as Obi-Wan stepped out, the blond mouth falling open as he gawked at the older man.

Because Obi-Wan _was_ indeed wearing lingerie on the mission.

It wasn’t over or like the ones he had at home but still pretty as all hell’s and Anakin mouth was dry from staring at it.

It was a silky two piece [baby pink set ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1M6JVdNnaK1RjSZFBq6AW7VXan.jpg%3Fsmt_ispass_864180&t=OTliNDc4YTk3ZTkxMGZlNDQ0ZGQyYzI5MDVjYTllNDZhNGU1Nzk2OSxyZlhheDNIUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AriNbzwGY2ntOHLLtBEqtBg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fswpromptsandasks.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F627505784572575744%2Fdoes-ani-ever-get-to-see-his-master-in-that-pretty&m=1&ts=1598837974)with black lace, consisting of a bralette with a v-neck and spaghetti thin black straps, lace on the underside with matching lace on the top. It clung to Obi-Wan and exposed his collarbone easily.

The bottoms were what almost looked like boxers at first glimpse but looking closer, you could see a black bow to tie the waist with black lace around the legs, giving it an overall cute appearance as.

The outfit easily exposed his bellybutton and the hardened muscles the Jedi had trained into and yet somehow made him seem slightly softer, as if Obi-Wan was wearing shorts and crop top.

A _safe_ pick, Anakin’s subconscious mind supplied as the rest of Anakin wasn’t thinking properly. A pick that could be explained since Obi-Wan was still so shy about the things he liked to wear.

If something were to happen, if the Jedi’s clothes were to be ripped or otherwise the Jedi were exposed, Obi-Wan could leave the top behind, making it seem like a slightly odd pick but not too odd for a male to wear.

‘…Wait, where… he doesn’t have a pubic trail?!’ Anakin suddenly noticed, staring at where he _knew_ the other had one before.

Had Obi-Wan _shaved_ it?

Looking up when Obi-Wan cleared his throat, Anakin swallowed heavily as he stared at the others flushed face, Obi-Wan clearly fighting the urge to fidget in front of Anakin. “I… do you like it? Its not too much, is it?” Obi-Wan questioned bashfully.

‘Oh no, oh no.’ Anakin’s mind scrambled.

He must have been staring for a long time, long enough for Obi-Wan to become uncertain and now he confidence was slipping.

He must have been gathering it to come out and show Anakin and… Force kark it!

“You look lovely,” Anakin rasped out, moving over to the other as if enthralled.

His hands moved on auto and thankfully Obi-Wan didn’t try to escape as his right hand found a strap, gently teasing the silky but stretchy fabric with a fingertip. His left found the top of the shorts, running his palm slowly over the smooth as water pink fabric. “Just… beautiful.” Anakin breathed out, unable to resist stroking the fabric between his hands, feeling the difference in silk and lace and how warm it was pressed to Obi-Wan’s skin.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan mumbled, hands raised to his flushed cheeks, the color peeking out from under his beard

Catching the others eyes, Anakin hoped he properly convened just how much he meant what he said. “You’re the most beautiful Jedi in the entire galaxy master, I hope you know that.” He stated earnestly, smiling slightly when a bashful smile crossed the others lips, even as Obi-Wan let out a shy noise and covered his eyes with his hands.

‘Just… exquisite. He’s exquisite when he’s happy,’ Anakin continued smiling to himself as whatever embarrassment Obi-Wan was feeling, it was not enough to wipe away the smile he himself had. ‘Please master, just continue to smile. That’s all I really want from you. That you smile.’


	17. Dirty mind but bad imagination

Staring up at the ceiling, arms tucked under his head, Anakin let out a deep breath.

He couldn’t sleep.

All he could do was think about his master sleeping quietly in the other room, in his silky clothes, legs all exposed and his pubic trail gone.

The sight of his stomach hadn’t left Anakin’s mind since Obi-Wan stepped out of the fresher to show Anakin his new outfit.

Smooth, white skin.

Skin Anakin longed to touch and he swallowed heavily as his mind reminded him of the freckles scattered over the pale skin. He wanted to trace those with his tongue.

His cock throbbed in his boxers, slowly hardening up as his mind circled around the sight of Obi-Wan’s stomach and thighs. “…Kark it.” Anakin hissed, shifting and lifting his hips so he could shove his sleep pants and underwear down his thighs, huffing faintly.

Spitting in his hand, Anakin wished he had remembered to bring lube but he’d have to settle for this as he wrapped his hand around the base of his thickening cock, closing his eyes as he let his mind go back to earlier.

Obi-Wan, standing in front of him, smiling coyly, uncertain, the soft pink of his outfit making the flush on his pale skin more apparent as it stretched all the way to his naval, the bralette making it easy to see the muscles of the others stomach.

And then the sight of Obi-Wan’s milky, strong thighs framed by the black lace of the shorts, Anakin having to repress the urge to get on his knees and worship every little pink scar and supposed blemish on the others legs that were dusted with red hairs.

Obi-Wan had gone to bed after showing Anakin the outfit but what if he hadn’t…

Letting his fantasy divert from reality at that point, Anakin let his mind think about the thinks he wanted to do to Obi-Wan.

What the other might let him do.

Stroking slowly, Anakin imagined himself dropping to his knees in front of Obi-Wan, grasping him by the hips. Obi-Wan would watch, uncertain but willing, his hands coming to rest on Anakin’s shoulders for support.

Pressing soft kisses to the supple skin of Obi-Wan’s stomach, Anakin would lightly run his hands along Obi-Wan’s hips to his knees, playfully tracing the freckles that were just begging for attention with the tip of his tongue as Obi-Wan huffed lightly in surprise from the wetness.

But he’d like it, squirm slightly as Anakin ran his hands on the inside of his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin as he got ever nearer to the others scrotum, his cock visibly fattening and tenting the cute pink shorts he wore.

“Anakin…” The breathy little plea was almost too real, causing the blond to squeeze his erection from the shock alone and Anakin had to bite his bottom lip to muffle his moan as he urged his fantasy on, pulling Obi-Wan’s silky shorts down to expose him.

His cock wouldn’t be too big Anakin decided from what he had seen in the lockers and communal showers, sweet and red just like the rest of Obi-Wan as he clung to Anakin’s shoulders with needy little bucks of his hips.

And his cock would be needy too, freshly introduced to pleasure from Anakin as it throbbed from the light touches and wet tongue Anakin had used on his master. ‘Kark, shit, fuck.’ Anakin shuddered hard as he speed up, fucking into his hand.

In his fantasy he wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s sweet cock and looked up, watching Obi-Wan’s wide eyes as he watched Anakin in return as he slowly stroked the master’s cock, his legs trembling as he clung to his padawan’s shoulders.

Barely touched as he was, it wouldn’t take much for Obi-Wan but Anakin wanted more from his fantasy even as his own balls tightened and pulled up against his body.

Lapping gently along the tip of the fantasy cock, pulling the forehead skin down, Anakin tried to imagine how Obi-Wan react and how he’d taste but his mind wouldn’t provide that, and with a frustrated groan, Anakin opened his eyes to stare at the dim lights on the ceiling, droplets of sweat rolling down his temples from his exertion.

In his hand, his cock throbbed heavily as his chest heaved.

He didn’t know how Obi-Wan would react beyond this and with a frustrated little growl, Anakin focused on his own erection as it wept precum, making the glide smooth along with his own saliva as Anakin fucked into his fist.

Fantasy was no real substitute for the real thing and Anakin wasn’t sure how Obi-Wan would react to pleasure.

So he worked with what he had, the image of Obi-Wan’s pale thighs, the way his warm skin felt against Anakin’s hands as he touched the silky lingerie and Force, the way he smiled shyly up at Anakin when he complimented the choice of lingerie.

Covering his mouth, Anakin muffled his moan as he finally went over the edge with Obi-Wan’s smile in mind, hips jerking helplessly as he came all over his own stomach, his balls drawn tightly up to his body as his cock pulsed.

Finally he dropped back against the bed, sweaty and panting, grinning slightly. “…Yeah, okay, I’m terrible.” He mumbled, glancing down at the mess he’d made on his stomach. Anakin grimaced.

‘I need a shower…’ 


	18. Morning messages

Doing his best not to stare at his half naked padawan as the blond came stumbling into the kitchen area of the rooms they had been granted for the negotiation, Obi-Wan tried to nonchalantly continue sipping his tea.

Frankly, he was grateful his beard hid the amount of blushing he was currently doing and that his hair was long enough to cover his ears and neck up, because he knew that those turned red when he was blushing hard enough.

But come on, what else was he suppose to do after all the things he felt last night!

Anakin was usually good at shielding but last night, his bond had gone wide open for a while and… Force, Obi-Wan had not expected a wanking session of all things.

‘I shouldn’t have lingered, I should have put up my own shields when I realized what he was up to.’ Obi-Wan mused as Anakin sunk down at the table with a cup of coffee, grunting quietly. “Good morning padawan.” He greeted.

His tone of voice must have come off oddly because Anakin paused, the cup almost at his lips as he instead squinted at Obi-Wan. “…Morning master. Are you alright?” He rasped out, finally taking a hurried sip of hot caff.

Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan nodded. “Indeed. The princess just sent a morning message, that’s all.” He stated.

Instantly, Anakin sat up, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Obi-Wan’s comm and Obi-Wan flustered as he felt a small whisper of protectiveness and possessiveness trickling through their bond.

Anakin did _not_ like the prince and princess rather obvious interest and intention to Obi-Wan.

Not that Anakin had ever liked it when someone tried to make Obi-Wan a notch on their bedpost.

“What kind of message?” Anakin questioned, tone slightly clipped as he took another sip.

Pausing, swirling his tea a bit, Obi-Wan contemplated if he should tell the truth or not before shrugging as it wouldn’t do any good to lie to Anakin anyhow. “Well, she has a very lovely negligee in glimmersilk that I’d love to know where she got.” He stated dryly, watching Anakin over the rim of his cup.

Anakin stared at him in return before taking a deep breath through his nose. “Right, blocking her number once we leave the planet. Got it.” He growled out before standing and stomping over to the fruit bowl, aggressively starting to peel an orange.

Obi-Wan watched, trying not to feel too guilty about quietly ogling the sight of warm, tanned skin that practically shone in the light bright sun coming in the kitchen window.

It was a nice sight, Anakin’s muscles flexed and shifted beneath his skin and any scars only added to the sight.

It made Obi-Wan’s fingertips itch to touch, to caress and he tried, really _tried_ not to feel like an awful pervert.

“Did you eat?” Anakin spoke, breaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts as he looked up at the others eyes instead. “Or are you just having tea this morning?” He questioned disapprovingly, coming over with the peeled orange.

“I’m not really all that hungry Anak-” Obi-Wan protested only to shut up when the other quickly popped an orange boat into his mouth.

Glaring up at his smug padawan, Obi-Wan chewed quickly. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you taught me that Master. So you’re going to eat something, anything before we leave the quarters.” Anakin stated imperiously, sniffing faintly while haughtily raising his chin.

Chewing, Obi-Wan let out an amused snort, setting his cup down so he could hold out his hand.

With a grin, Anakin dropped the rest of the orange in his hand and moved back to the fruit bowl as Obi-Wan slowly started to eat the orange boats.

Warmth was echoing through Obi-Wan, the feeling increasing with every boat as both he and Anakin quietly enjoyed a fruity breakfast, both of them stealing glances at each other every so often and smiling awkwardly when they were caught by the other.


	19. Cold feet

Letting out a surprised yelp while knocking his heels against the wall in an attempt to get away from the others feet, Anakin gave a wide eyed stare at Obi-Wan in the dimmed down cabin as the Jedi master smiled sheepishly back at him, giving a small shrug. “I told you my feet were cold.” He stated guiltily.

When the two had entered the cabin they’d be bunking in for their return back to Coruscant, Anakin’s nerves had almost shot through the roof when he noticed there was only one bunk, the only available cabin being a couples cabin and therefore it was a double ‘bed’ instead of two singles.

They would have to share and while they had done so before, Anakin had never shared with Obi-Wan while in his new, silky attire.

Obi-Wan too had seemed a bit uncertain but had smiled at him, patting him gently on the shoulder as they set their bags down and dug out his toiletries to prepare for bed.

And Anakin, much to his own horror, found that he had left behind his sleep pants in the castle in his haste to get away from the darn princess and prince that kept frigging hitting on Obi-Wan. That meant he would have to sleep in his boxers and only those.

He could of course put on his leggings but he was suppose to walk around in those in the day time and did not need more sweat and dried skin in them!

He didn’t need to reek!

So, that left him to sleep in his boxers with Obi-Wan in his cute pink sleep wear.

If Anakin had popped a boner before from simply sharing the bed, it was nothing against what would happen now and he was terrified of making Obi-Wan uncomfortable around him again. Because Anakin was totally aware that Obi-Wan became uncomfortable after he had an orgasm against Anakin’s thigh.

And if that happened again now due to Anakin not being able to control his hormones…

Well, at least he wasn’t about to do it now, because despite being warned when Obi-Wan saw he didn’t have pj pants, he had no idea Obi-Wan’s legs would be _that_ cold.

Shame on him, considering he was warned prior to Obi-Wan crawling into the bunk, the two facing each other since the bunk was thankfully big enough for it, Anakin laying on his left while watching Obi-Wan nervously as he came under the large blanket.

“Force master, what is wrong with your feet?” Anakin surprise turned to concern, reaching down automatically to rub at the others knee, using the Force to heat up the others feet a bit quicker.

Obi-Wan let out a soft noise, giving him a stern look before sighing in relief when Anakin was clearly warming his feet, stifling any scolding the older man was about to give him. “Remember when I mentioned how my hands were always cold?” He stated softly, his minty breath washing over Anakin’s face.

Anakin scrunched up his face, slowly rubbing his thumb over Obi-Wan’s knee still. “Um, faintly, you told me this years ago…” He mumbled, thinking back before pausing, staring at Obi-Wan. “Wait, didn’t you say you had circulation issues?”

Nodding slightly, shuffling closer to Anakin unconsciously, Obi-Wan sighed. “Yeah, its mostly due to surgeries I’ve had, my circulatory system isn’t as good as it should be, so my utmost extremities are quicker to become cold, so my hands, my feet and the tip of my nose for example easily become cold.” He shrugged slightly, trying to fib it off.

Grunting unhappily however, Anakin mumbled then reached out with the Force, tucking the blankets fully around them to avoid letting in any cold air. Then he ordered the cabin to go five degrees warmer. “I’m not having you cold master.” He huffed at Obi-Wan before quite firmly ordering the lights out, his right arm coming around the other to rest around his waist, hand settled on the others mid back.

After a moment, Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh, a mix of exasperation and pleasure as he pressed his forehead to Anakin’s collarbone. “Alright padawan, we do it your way.” He stated softly and much to Anakin’s surprise, yet pleasure, he slowly felt Obi-Wan sneak an arm around him in return, settling in a mimicking pose to what Anakin.

It was comfortable and Anakin let out a soft hum, closing his eyes.

He could get used to this, he could very much get used to this every night.

Obi-Wan warm and pliant in his arms as the man held Anakin in return, despite the cold fingers touching along his spine. And yet they were quickly heating up, soaking in Anakin’s warmth most likely.

‘I’d warm you any time you’d need Obi-Wan, any time you want. You just have to ask.’ He nuzzled slowly against soft, copper hair, resisting the temptation to drop a kiss to the top of the others head.

Not yet.

But soon.

Soon he could cross that barrier too.


	20. Sweet Anakin

He was so warm.

So warm and so comfortable and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world and he would do anything to keep that feeling as he drowsily continued floating in the warmth and dazed comfort of the place between sleep and true awakening.

And something was jabbing him in the back though and slowly but surely, Obi-Wan opened lidded eyes to peer into the dimly lit cabin.

By his own internal clock, he must have been asleep for about seven hours or so, which seemed about right for Obi-Wan on normal days.

Ships had a tendency to mess with it though so he couldn’t be entirely sure.

Shifting a bit, intent on reaching out to check a chrono, Obi-Wan froze as he realized someones arms were around him along with an erection in his back.

Forcing himself to breath, Obi-Wan scanned his memories before melting into the bunk, recalling that it was just Anakin.

Just sweet Anakin.

It was a bit uncomfortable with the morning wood in his back but it wasn’t the first time it had happened, so Obi-Wan settled, carefully reaching to his stomach where one of Anakin’s hands were resting.

‘We were face to face when we fell asleep. I guess we moved around on this narrow two man bunk.’ Obi-Wan mused tiredly, shifting a bit as he felt himself rise in interest to the erection pressed to his back.

That was… less pleasing.

It was a perfectly natural reaction of course, just like Anakin’s ‘morning’ wood but Obi-Wan wasn’t pleased about it since Anakin was asleep and Obi-Wan did not want to hump him _again_.

‘Just… focus on something else, something nice… like Anakin’s hand.’ His lips twitched into a small smile as he continued to slowly caress the others hand.

It was as large as Obi-Wan’s if they pressed their hands palm to palm but Anakin’s fingers were slightly longer and his palm somewhat slimmer, leaving some space at the sides. And his hand was warm.

Delightfully warm.

Slowly, Obi-Wan laced their fingers together, feeling the calluses from saber wielding in the others hand, alerting him to this being Anakin’s right hand for sure as that was Anakin’s dominant saber hand.

‘…I shouldn’t be his master but I can’t bare the idea letting go of him now, not when we’re so close to him becoming a knight, finishing his trials,’ Obi-Wan self-recrimination cropped up and he winced internally at the thought. ‘I’m a pervert still.’

The hand he was holding suddenly tightened on him with the other pulling him more tightly against the warm body against him. “You’re not.” A sleep rough voice mumbled out.

Wincing slightly in realization he had let his shields lower during his sleepy haze, Obi-Wan just squeezed the others hand slightly.

“Master…” Anakin voice was becoming low, incensed.

Sighing, Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand in return. “Peace Anakin… please.” He whispered, voice cracking on the plea.

But it was enough to make the other back down.

But he didn’t let go of Obi-Wan, holding him tightly to his body, the erection quite clearly felt in his back.

But Anakin didn’t seem intent on doing anything so Obi-Wan let it be, even as his own thoughts brought his down.

A warm nose suddenly bumped into the back of his nose. “Sleep master, there’s still time left.” He whispered quietly.

“…Yes, some more sleep sounds good.” Quietly agreeing, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the sound of Anakin’s even breath and warm presence wrap around him and sooth him to sleep, the feel of Anakin’s free hand rubbing lightly against his stomach over the silky fabric providing a comfort Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to explain only that it did.


	21. A mistake

Staring dreamily into the air with a half-grin on his face as he thought about his most favorite store on the entire planet as rain pounded against the window in front of him, Anakin mentally reviewed what he would get Obi-Wan for his birthday next week.

There was the peach colored satin babydoll nightie with spaghetti straps that had no lace but little sheer panels here and there for decorations, the adorable knee length blue silk robe to lounge around the quarters with flowers embroider all over, oh or the two piece bralette and shorts with a tiny bit of soft lace.

He thought that was also cotton, it was so soft to touch but he couldn’t be sure until he asked the clerk at the store, potentially Haran or Marcell, he had become pretty familiar with most of the staff

Force, he couldn’t wait until he was knighted to finally ki- “My boy?” The probing words broke through his words, Anakin snapping out of his day dreaming to smile sheepishly at the Chancellor.

The man was peering over his cup at the Jedi, one brow raised. If Anakin had been paying proper attention, he would have noted that the man’s other hand was fisted on the desk. “Apologies Chancellor, I was thinking about something.” Anakin stated, lifting the cup hurriedly to take a sip of the tea.

He barely managed to contain his grimace at the taste.

Tea was grass water and not even Obi-Wan could get him to like it without copious amount of honey in it.

But he couldn’t insult the Chancellor since this was imported tea from Naboo, very pricey.

And very kind of the man to share.

“May I ask about what?” Palpatine smiled kindly, leaning back in his leather chair.

If Anakin was being honest, he was a bit envious, that chair looked like it hugged a body in all the right ways and supported a human body, clearly made for the Chancellor.

When Anakin didn’t answer for a moment, flushing a bit, Palpatine chuckled. “I assure you, I wouldn’t repeat anything you share with me my dear boy, humor an old man that likes to see you flourish.” He smiled kindly at Anakin.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Anakin smiled wryly. “Well, I was just thinking about how close I am to be knighted really.” There, a white lie.

There was no way he would tell the Chancellor about Obi-Wan’s predilections.

Not that there was anything wrong with them but it felt sacred, intimate.

Something only between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

And honestly, if Anakin was honest, he was a bit possessive over who got to see Obi-Wan in his silky things, he adored that Obi-Wan felt comfortable enough to walk around their quarters in his nightwear.

Palpatine brightened at that, smiling more widely. “Ah yes, you are going through your trials yes? Your master finally saw your potential I see.” He warmly stated.

About to concur, Anakin paused at the latter part of the others sentence with a small frown. “I… sure, yeah.” He sipped his tea, lips pulling a bit taunt at the bitterness as he glanced away to study one of the paintings in the office, one he had seen a thousand times before.

He therefore missed Palpatine’s eyes narrowing thoughtfully at his response and by the time he looked back, Palpatine was smiling again. “I didn’t mean it as a slight to Master Kenobi, I just find your potential to become a knight rather obvious Anakin.” He murmured gently.

Smiling a bit at that, tilting his chin up confidently, Anakin settled his now empty cup on the table beside him. “Thank you Chancellor, that is kind of you to say. But Master Obi-Wan sees my potential too, he just knows that the trials can be long and arduous and wanted to make sure I’d manage, that’s all.” Anakin laughed, missing the frustration building in the others eyes.

Things were not going according to the old Sith’s plans and he did not know _why_.


	22. Rum cake

Grinning happily as he tied the bright purple bow to tie the two bags together, Anakin leaned back on the couch before nodding contently as the silky bow bought stood out starkly against the familiar bags.

Being at the store, Anakin had found two outfit that he thought Obi-Wan would love and he couldn’t decide which one to get… so he got both.

They were birthday presents anyhow, his master wouldn’t say no to them, especially combined with the package of millaflower tea wrapped around the two bags to hold it all together in a nice bow at the top.

Bouncing to his feet, he skipped to the kitchen, braid swinging as he bought out Obi-Wan’s favorite pot and cup, humming as he grabbed sapir tea to brew to welcome the other, humming ‘Coruscant funky droid’ under his breath after pouring the water onto the leafs.

Singing it was always long enough for it to brew properly and not become bitter and instead remain good.

Well, according to Obi-Wan.

Anakin had never liked tea anyhow and would stick to caff and other things.

Or shig, the few occasions Obi-Wan made it, which wasn’t a lot.

Apparently it was hard to get the right things for it but according to Obi-Wan, it was a form for tea and when Anakin tried to search it up on the holonet, he found that it was a Mandalorian drink.

Which begged the question where in the world Obi-Wan had learned it.

Lifting up the mug as he was done humming, Anakin poured the tea into the pot, the sieve catching the used up leafs so he could remove them. Lid on, the tea would keep warm for Obi-Wan as he was sure to arrive in less than ten minutes.

‘…Should I add some kind of sweet? Do we have any Obi-Wan prefers?’ Anakin moved to check the cupboards and fridge, rubbing his chin before perking up as he noticed the pack of spiced rum cakes in the cupboard.

Delightful, Obi-Wan was sure to enjoy them with the tea, as the rum cakes could be slightly dry without something to drink.

Snack procured, tea set in pot to keep warm, Anakin settled against the counter to wait for Obi-Wan, humming happily to himself. ‘If we had been on Coruscant earlier, I would have gotten him a birthday cake… I’m shoddy at baking, so I don’t think I should try that.’ He grimaced to himself.

Anakin was a decent enough cook, he could make a few dishes and so could Obi-Wan but he wasn’t a master by any means and neither was Obi-Wan. But it was enough to survive on and for anything else there was always the public mess to eat or going out, for say to Dex.

But a cake was a bit out of his skills.

Maybe he could learn for next year, if he had the time…

His thoughts broke off as the front door opened, the familiar aura of Obi-Wan’s Force presence washing over him.

Obi-Wan was back and Anakin grabbed the tray, moving into the living room. “Master! Welcome back!” He greeted happily, watching the man pause in removing his boots.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled back before dropping his eyes to the tray Anakin was setting down, eyes lighting up in interest. “Oh, is that for us?” He hurriedly got his boots the rest of the way off, setting them aside to pad to the couch on his socks.

“Mainly for you, there’s tea for you, sapir.” Anakin snorted a bit, gesturing for the other to sit down as he poured a cup.

Of course, that meant Obi-Wan also noticed the bags, his ears and neck turning bright red at the sight of them, even as a shy smile crossed his lips. “Padaw-”

Reaching out, Anakin carefully pushed some of Obi-Wan’s hair behind his ear, smiling slightly. “Happy birthday master, I’m sorry there’s no real cake.” He stated quietly, fingers lingering at the warmth before dropping back, the two staring at each other.

Slowly, Obi-Wan smiled too. “That’s alright. I like rum cake.” He murmured, reaching for the bags slowly.

‘And I like you.’ Anakin grinned slightly, watching him carefully undo the ribbon.


	23. A Knight

Standing outside the door, his heart throbbing in his chest and smelling like cheap booze, Anakin stared at the familiar door with Kenobi-Skywalker on it.

Inside that flimsy door was his future.

The galaxy felt like it had been moving in fast pace for a few years now, maybe ever since Anakin discovered Obi-Wan’s little secret enjoyment or even before that but it had come, it had _finally_ come.

His knighting day.

Obi-Wan cryptically telling him to meet him up at the council tower, a dark room lighting with lightsabers all around him, Obi-Wan standing near Master Yoda with a proud, almost bewildered smile on his face as Anakin knelt for the council masters.

Knelt a padawan and rose a knight.

Obi-Wan cutting his braid only for Anakin to carefully press it into his hand with the softest of smiles.

His classmates dragging him out for celebratory drinks with Obi-Wan waving after him, looking amused and Anakin reluctantly going because he knew it was expected.

He had stayed, almost vibrating in his own skin, because it had been expected.

But he was back.

He had spent two hours at a shady cantina in the lower levels with his classmates, he had drunk every drink he had been given, as expected and been carefully filtering them the entire time, something not expected.

Because he had no intention of getting drunk.

He did _not_ want to get a whiskey dick as Vos had once called it, Obi-Wan with his red face in his hands behind the other knight as Vos gone into detailed sex ed to two very uncomfortable padawans, that could not look at each other after.

Honestly, he and Aayla couldn’t look at each other for weeks after that, thankfully they were sent on separate missions and by the two month mark they were able to look at each other once more.

Considering all Anakin knew, it made sense that Vos had explained it, since he went into details with him being experienced. Obi-Wan had given Anakin a cursory, clinical one at the age of twelve, Anakin vaguely aware of all of it due to his upbringing already and mostly Obi-Wan had focused on safe sex and consent.

Actually, he had focused a _lot_ on consent during all of Anakin’s upbringing.

Swallowing, Anakin tried to push those memories back now and instead let himself into their quarters.

Obi-Wan was on the couch and the opening of the door had him turning his head quickly, panic flashing on his face only for relief to cross it when he saw who it was. “Anakin, I didn’t expect you back yet.” He breathed out, raising the tv remote to pause the musical he was watching.

“You know I’m not one for a lot of drinking.” Anakin felt himself respond as he automatically hung up his robe and used the Force to open his boots, grinning a bit at Obi-Wan’s amused gaze.

And then his mouth went dry when Obi-Wan stood.

Obi-Wan was wearing the pink silk robe Anakin had gifted him with the flower pattern but under that he was wearing a set Anakin had never seen, the other wearing the robe open allowing him to see it all.

There were stockings, black ones with cat ears and a white face on the knees. There was a black shorts with white ruffles on the thighs and around the waist and bows in the sides, the top matching the bottom with both a halter neck and spaghetti straps and ruffles on the front, giving the impression of a chest despite Anakin knowing there was nothing inside that top.

‘Sweet Force.’ Anakin swallowed, knowing he was staring as he dragged his boots off without looking away, knowing Obi-Wan was flushing almost shyly as he fiddled with the pink belt. “When did you… get that?” Anakin whispered, his feet finally in his slippers as he made his way to his master.

He couldn’t have stopped himself even if his foot was in a wampa trap, reaching out to carefully capture one of the ruffles of the top to rub it between his fingers, feeling the silky fabric as Obi-Wan spoke. “Week ago, it was finally returned by the laundry droids yesterday.” Obi-Wan noted quietly, smiling slightly.

“Silky.” Anakin noted, glancing at the others face when Obi-Wan laughed. ‘...Ah kark it.’ He swallowed, leaning in to peck the other on the lips, desperation clawing in his veins.

It was now or never.


	24. Consent matters

The sensation of lips on his was almost surreal after waiting for so long until the braid was cut, the taste of cheap liquor, the smell of death stick smoke on the others clothes and Anakin’s chapped lips against his.

It was perfect.

Whatever else, Obi-Wan had waited for so long that this was perfect and fit in the life they had made.

Reaching up, Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s face in his hands and tilted his head back, tryingly deepening the kiss as Anakin enthusiastically wrapped his arms around the older Jedi’s waist, bringing the two flush against each other.

Thinking of nothing but the others warmth, Obi-Wan pulled back enough to breath, chuckling faintly as he thumbed at Anakin’s cheeks, faint stubbles felt underneath his fingers. “What in the world did you drink Anakin?” He whispered, feeling warmed by the kiss.

Snorting, Anakin rubbed their noses together. “I have no idea,” He breathed out, licking his lips. “Darra bought it for me and told me to drink. Big fucking drink, tasted sweet but was cheap alcohol for sure.” He noted quietly, hands rubbing at the silky back of the others robe.

Licking his own lips thoughtfully, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in contemplation before shrugging. “Some kind of lower level cocktail then. Can’t say I recognize the flavors.” He noted in quiet amusement, stealing a quick, chaste kiss.

As much as he adored Anakin, loved him even, he was in no way ready for anything more this one night.

Humming faintly, Anakin gave Obi-Wan’s pink robe a little tug. “Surprised you dared to walk around like this, what if someone else came by?” He murmured, a faint tinge of jealousy flashing in his eyes.

Snorting, Obi-Wan nodded to the couch. “Only you can come and go into this quarters unless they use an override code,” He stated dryly as Anakin took in the sight of a plain, black cotton bathrobe on the couch arm. “If anyone else came calling, I would have thrown on the cotton robe and told them to give me a moment to get dressed after inviting them in.” Obi-Wan explained.

Honestly, you’d think Obi-Wan was never prepared for guests or emergency instances.

Outside of Anakin, he’d rather not have everyone know about his delight in silk and softness.

It was intimate knowledge and he liked only having Anakin knowing what he was wearing beneath his tunics and leggings.

Visibly relaxing, Anakin grinned faintly, backing Obi-Wan towards the couch only to pause in confusion when Obi-Wan lifted his hands from the others cheek and held one up. “I… don’t want to get intimate tonight Anakin,” Watching the other apprehensively, Obi-Wan relaxed when Anakin just smiled understandingly. “I don’t mind cuddling though. Just…”

Interrupting the other by pecking him on the lips, Anakin just shook his head. “You don’t have to explain or justify saying no, cuddling is _fine_. Though I want hot chocolate if we’re gonna watch _that_.” He snorted, nodding to the tv where the musical was still on pause.

Huffing teasingly, Obi-Wan poked his fingers in Anakin’s ticklish sides so the blond jerked with a yelp, Obi-Wan hid how he felt almost meek with relief at how accepting Anakin was. “I’ll have you know that Stars above Ryloth is a classical and you’d do well watching some cultu-” He scolded only to be interrupted.

“Blahblahblah.” Anakin playfully rolled his eyes as both tried not to laugh at an old and rehashed discussion about culture, reluctantly letting go as Obi-Wan broke from his embrace to go to the kitchenette to make said hot chocolate.

‘And some tea for myself at the same time.’ The redhead noted with some glee since Anakin was willing to watch the rest of the musical with him, humming happily when Anakin followed him, unable to resist teasing touches as Obi-Wan made their drinks.

Not that Obi-Wan was doing much to escape them as he delighted in the touches of his boyfriend.

Force above, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a boyfriend!


	25. Slow growing

Looking up when he heard a hissing noise, Anakin felt wide and involuntary smile stretch his face as Obi-Wan stepped out into the quarters with a billow of steam slipping out from behind him as bare feet touched the floor.

They had gotten back to the temple less than five hours ago, having been away for two full month dealing with squabbling politicians and an exhausted princess regent for all that time with a full week of travel each way.

It hadn’t left them much time for much, especially not leisure when each day was spent keeping the peace and they both went to bed exhausted.

Still together of course but just as someone warm and comfortable to rest against, Anakin often waking to Obi-Wan’s cold toes pressed to his shins.

But they were home now, they had delivered their verbal report to the council an hour ago with another pair coming in right after them and Anakin had gotten a minor start on their written report for the Archives after his shower.

And with what he was seeing now, he was grateful he took a shower first.

Because he got to watch a soft and comfortable looking Obi-Wan coming out from the fresher from what was clearly a warm shower by the steam and pink skin he could see, still toweling his hair dry, wearing a beautiful baby blue, cotton camisole with soft pink details that looked like butterflies to Anakin.

Obi-Wan sported matching shorts to them, no lace in sight and while Obi-Wan did liked to look pretty with lace, this was purely a sleeping set Anakin knew. He looked adorable in them with the spaghetti straps and low neckline giving Anakin an unobstructed view of the others shoulders and clavicle, to see the pale skin and freckles that was normally hidden away.

And he could also see the soft flush of warm skin that had been cleaned in warm water.

When the flush darkened and spread on that pale skin, he looked up, meeting green eyes peering at him shyly from under the towel but not hiding, Obi-Wan smiling at him sweetly, the mouth framed by the beard Anakin had come to love feeling when they kissed.

Obi-Wan no longer hid from Anakin, feeling safe and confidant in the others presence and when the blond looked so obviously at him.

Silently, Anakin lifted one arm, waiting as Obi-Wan pulled the towel off to chuck back into the fresher, the redhead making his way over on quiet feet.

He slipped under easily and pressed against Anakin’s body, shower warm and nice smelling as Anakin closed his arm around him, nuzzling into the water darkened hair that had turned golden during their mission due to the sun they had been exposed to.

An approving noise escaped Obi-Wan and Anakin flushed when he noted Obi-Wan peering at the half started report on the terminal resting on Anakin’s lap.

The noise had him shrugging meekly, Anakin smiled sheepishly. “Figured I might as well, its just the bare bones for now though.” He mumbled quietly.

Humming, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the exposed part of Anakin’s collarbone where his own sleep tunic hung low. “Well done… but for now, I think we can wait until tomorrow Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, cuddling up, his warm body easily felt through Anakin’s own thin sleep clothes.

And hell, Anakin would never say no to a soft, warm and drowsy Obi-Wan, floating his terminal onto the caff table to nuzzle, passing the redhead the remote and pulling one of the fluffy blankets they kept while pushing some pillows into the arm of the couch with the Force.

Carefully, he pulled Obi-Wan’s legs up and into his lap, Obi-Wan half sitting coiled against the arm of the couch and half against Anakin as he started flickering through channels, letting Anakin manhandle the both of them around.

Finally Anakin settled once both were half reclined on the couch, Anakin behind Obi-Wan, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s upper arm, his own stuck beneath Obi-Wan’s body and the other resting on the redhead’s hip, rubbing slowly as Obi-Wan finally found a silly soap opera they had watched a million times before and yet could stand to watch once more.

Work could wait until tomorrow.

Right now they could enjoy each others warmth.


	26. Nice and slow

Now, he’s not sure how long they’ve been at it but at this point Anakin really doesn’t care.

Not as long as he’s slowly grinding up between Obi-Wan’s slickened thighs while stroking Obi-Wan’s pretty cock, pre drenching his hand.

They had just been curled up on the couch, late night movie pandering as they had come to love sharing, Obi-Wan in a soft blue silk set with his rear settled in Anakin’s lap. Lazy arousal had pulled them into kissing and petting and moved on from there to Obi-Wan whining quietly as Anakin cupped him, rubbing him on the outside of his clothes.

He had sounded so lovely, Anakin hadn’t been able to help himself from grounding against the others beautiful, panty covered ass.

And that had lead to quiet pleading, Obi-Wan’s hitched breath as Anakin cursed quietly into his master’s neck, summoning lube while pulling Obi-Wan’s underwear down far enough for the others cock to jump out but keep the others sack restrained in silk.

It was a pretty picture, looking over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin’s chin resting there as he coated his hand with a bit of lube and stroked the pretty, pink cock slowly.

It hadn’t been enough, Obi-Wan whining, switching between fucking into Anakin’s slow fist and grounding down into Anakin’s erection. “A-Anakin, please. Please Anakin… fu-fuck me.”

Now, Anakin wasn’t stupid, Obi-Wan was high on lust, emotions overriding his mind and he was rather sure that as much as Obi-Wan cared for him, he wasn’t quite ready yet.

But he had an idea, dripping the lube quickly between Obi-Wan’s thighs as the other let out a confused noise. A noise that turned to pleasure when Anakin lifted Obi-Wan’s hips up enough so Anakin could roll his own pants and underwear down, cock springing out.

The brush of warm flesh against the small of his back had Obi-Wan tensing, a curl of unease in the Force between the lust, confirming what Anakin had thought. His pretty master wasn’t ready, not really, lust addled mind speaking for him.

Which was why Anakin slid between Obi-Wan’s thighs again. “Come on, squeeze your thighs together for me.” He had breathed into the others ear, nibbling gently at a lobe.

Obi-Wan, confused, did as told before letting out a low keen when Anakin slowly fucked between the others thighs, still stroking the other as he felt the silky fabric and warm, slick thighs rubbing him. “Oh, oh my.” Obi-Wan let out a breathless, gasping noise, clearly he had never heard about this form for pleasure before.

And he could also feel himself rubbing against Obi-Wan’s sack, stimulating the silk covered nerves.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan moaned with delight, loosing himself to the feeling, one hand gripping the arm of the couch to his left and the other coming up and behind, cupping the back of Anakin’s hair, holding on.

A grounding contact.

Laughing shakily, Anakin ground slowly and steadily, enjoying the warmth and closeness. “That’s it. Beautiful. Love how good you feel, so sweet.” Anakin shuddered, grunting happily when Obi-Wan jerked forward into his hand again and then back down, tightening strong thighs around him.

So karking good.

Anakin felt like he was going to loose his mind with how good it felt, the taste of Obi-Wan’s skin in his mouth, the slick warmth of his thighs, the way the other squirmed and wordlessly begged for more.

If Obi-Wan’s thighs felt this good now, Anakin didn’t know if he was going to survive being inside of Obi-Wan’s body.

The idea alone had him jerking hard against Obi-Wan, arm not used to stroke Obi-Wan wrapped possessively around the others waist to help him keep in place.

Somehow, despite how good Anakin felt, it was Obi-Wan that tipped over the edge first, moaning deeply in his throat as he spurted thick ropes over his own thighs, hips frantically jerking despite Anakin’s tight grip.

The jerking and squirming had him grounding against Anakin and that tipped over the blond as he fervently fucked between the others thighs, groaning deeply as he reached his own orgasm.

Sweaty, gasping, the two clung to each other as they started slowly coming down, Anakin pressing a shaking kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck as a breathy laugh escaped the older man. “Dirty.” He whispered.

Giggling slightly, Anakin tightened his grip on the other. “Mmmn, we’ll clean up… in a bit.” He whispered, pressing his sweaty forehead to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, shivering happily at the warm weight in his lap and in his arms.


	27. Love me more than I love me

Waking slowly, Obi-Wan shuffled closer to the warmth wrapped around him and hummed softly when he felt arms tighten around him.

He felt heavy and content and no intrusive thoughts wandered in to tell him to hasten.

His alarm had yet to ring, he had no big plans for the day an-

Wait… arms?

Forcing his eyes open, Obi-Wan blinked down at his chest, staring at the blond head resting on his head, being up close and personal with the awkward growth of hair coming out of a padawan cut with the signs of curls.

Anakin.

His lovely, thoughtful Anakin.

The memory of the night before echoed through his head and Obi-Wan felt himself flush as he reached slowly up and wrapped his arms around the younger Jedi, smiling shyly as Anakin grumbled and nuzzled more into his hair.

His thighs tingled at the memory, despite his slight humiliation at the memory of begging, of Anakin of all people tempering him.

But he also couldn’t help but adore the other even more after last night, Anakin’s quiet, strained voice in his ear, assuring and yet not going too fast, showing him another way to grant pleasure than for the other to penetrate him.

Anakin had been right.

He hadn’t been ready for that last night.

He would have regretted it come morning, even though it had been Anakin and he loved Anakin.

‘How is it that you take better care of me than I do of myself?’ Obi-Wan ran his fingers gently through the growing curls, skritching carefully at the others scalp. He got a deeply pleased sigh, the warm breath of Anakin’s lungs heating the soft silk of his own nightie.

His dearest Anakin, who seemed to love him with all his strangeness and depravity, Anakin with gentle eyes and caring hands.

‘I’m not sure what I did to deserve you but… I’m too selfish to give you up when you willingly want me.’ Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the top of the other’s head and then slowly disentangled himself from the other man.

Anakin whined and clung to him but with a strategic pillow, Obi-Wan managed to leave the bed. The blond groaned and pressed his face into the pillow, nuzzling it heavily with a half mumble of Obi-Wan’s name.

‘How can he be so cute?’ Obi-Wan flushed, grabbing his bathrobe and heading for the kitchen, flushing at the feel of his thighs rubbing at each other, the sensation more sensitive than the day before due to the activities last night.

Anakin took care of Obi-Wan, so the least he could do, was return the favor.

‘Flatcakes and coffee, maybe I’ll even make that fancy foamy coffee he likes so much if he stays asleep long enough.

The thought perked him up, set a pet into Obi-Wan’s steps as he hurried to the kitchen.

The quicker he got to work, the more time he would have to spoil Anakin.

After all, they were boyfriends, the word still causing Obi-Wan to flush all over. But that meant that he was permitted to spoil Anakin as much as he could humanly manage and Anakin would tolerate.

Knowing Anakin, he would love every bit of attention and the thought had Obi-Wan smiling as he tied his apron on to avoid getting food spills on himself, flipping on the water heater so he could make tea and caff for the two.

Operation spoil the boyfriend was officially in the works.


End file.
